The invention relates to a hydrodynamic brake and particularly to structures housing components of the brake.
Hydrodynamic brakes such as retarders incorporate not only a stator and a rotor but also a number of components which are necessary for ensuring proper functioning of the retarder. Such components may comprise valves of various kinds which regulate the oil flow in a number of pipe circuits for the retarder. Another component is a pump (which may be a gear pump) which is required for transferring oil from an oil sump. A further component is an accumulator which caters for rapid filling of the retarder when necessary. Conventional retarders are usually constructed in such a way that the majority of said components are relatively dispersed in the retarder. This renders the fitting and servicing of components of a conventional retarder laborious and relatively complicated.